Atlantis School of Sorcerey
by werecatgurl
Summary: Okay, my previous story stunk, so I am creating a new one. HarryDraco have been chosen to go on an exchange trip to a school in America. They may bring 1 'friend'. What will happen at this school? Who did they bring? All to be revealed inside...
1. Default Chapter

**_DEFAULT CHAPTER_**

This is a default chapter to explain some things.

This is my second story because my first one sucked

This is sort of like Harry Potter except it takes place in a school in America

I probably own mostly all the characters in this story, but I might- scratch that, I will add Harry or Draco, depending on how I am feeling

I will update with every three reviews

Please review, flames are welcome even if they aren't appreciated

I do not own Galveston, Texas, or Galveston Bay, Harry, or Draco, because I am not the President, Government, or J.K. Rowling though I have written to her

Enough chit chat, I will post the first _real_ chapter tomorrow, or later.

Bye all.

-Nia-


	2. Letters

**_Letters_**

Hermione, Ron, and all the other Weaslys Except Percy,

Hey guys, I'm stuck at the Durslys, but not all summer. Dumbledor sent me a letter saying I was to go to a school in America for an Exchange program. That's the bad news, but there's more. Malfoy is coming to! Can you believe it? The good news is that I can bring one friend, but so can Malfoy. Who should I choose? I'm rather fond of Ginny, but she wouldn't be in my classes and she has OWLs this year. Ron, you've traveled before, to Egypt right? But Hermione's traveled too… I'm so confused…

Harry

Harry,

Ron: Tough luck mate, you have to stay with the muggles, but at least you won't have to put up with Snape. Mum says I have to stay and work on my grades though, sorry.

Hermione: I'd love to come! My grades are good enough for me to skip some school, and they'll be teaching the same thing over there right?

Ginny: I would like to go but you're right, I wouldn't be in the same classes and I do have OWLs, it was sweet of you to offer though.

Twins: Not offering to let us come? I thought you were our Friend! But then again we are already out of school, why bother to go back?

All the Weaslys except Percy and Hermione

Hermione,

Okay, Hermione can come with me, the Durslys said it was okay as long as 'those people' don't hurt them.

Harry

Harry,

Where should I meet you?

Hermione

Hermione,

At the Durslys house, Saturday at 5. I have assured them that your parents were normal and wouldn't destroy the fireplace. #4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

Harry

Pansey,

I am being sent to a school in America and I am allowed to bring a friend. Will you accompany me?

Draco

Draco,

Sure, but why are you writing? We live right next door.

Pansey

Pansey,

I am writing because Father insisted, also it adds drama. Meet me at the Airport, Saturday at seven

Draco


	3. Meetings

_**Meetings**_

"You're doing very well for someone who just got their license."

"Mom, I've had it for two weeks."

"Then you must have gotten it while I was away on that cruise. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't because you'd have made a big deal about it and insist that you video tape it, which would embarrass me to no ends, especially if I failed."

"Oh, well you're here now. See you at Christmas."

"Bye Mom,"

"Be good,"

_"Bye _Mom,"

"Play nice, make some new friends, and have a good time,"

_"MOM!" _

"Sorry. Bye,"

A red headed girl leaped out of a blue Jeep Wrangler and waved over her shoulder at a likewise red headed middle aged woman. As the jeep drove off, the girl smiled and turned around. "_Shit!" _

Regaining her composure, she walked over and examined the two people searching for something on the beach; one was a blonde boy, the other a _really _ugly girl. "Hey, y'all lookin' for something?" she asked. The boy stopped to look up and asked, sounding a bit breathless, "Not unless you know where Atlantis is, um, Miss?"

Draco's POV: 'Whoa'

Nia's POV: 'Is that guy checkin' me out? Ew!'

"Whoa! Nia, is that you?"

Nia turned around and saw a blonde dragging two kids with her, a brunette girl with fuzzy brown hair 'Which our Texas Heat is doing _nothing _for' and a boy with glasses and messy black hair 'Don't they have combs in Brittan?' Nia can't keep her thoughts civil.

"Hey Jojo, are those two the other kids?" Nia asked.

"Yup, did you have to wear that outfit? It sets a bad example!" Jojo complained.

"I like this outfit though," Nia replied unconcernedly. Her shirt was a white spaghetti strap top with a black heart on the front and her pants were denim cutoff shorts, _short_ shorts. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders, loose and wavy.

"So, you're Nia, and this is Jojo? Are those short for Nina and Jocelyn?" The brunette girl asked.

"Nope, I am Nia, and Jojo is a nick-name. Her real name is-"

"NOOOO! You _know_ I hate my name!"

"Her _real _name is Daniel Kimberly" Nia explained, "So, now you know us, who are you?"

"We're from Hogwarts, I'm Hermione, and this is Harry." The brunette said brightly.

"Hermione and Harry, Harry and Hermione, hm…" Nia mused, "And what about those two clowns?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you," Draco said, gazing at Nia

Draco's POV: 'Nia, that's a pretty name, perfect for a pretty girl'

Pansey's POV: 'Is Draco checking out that _thing_?!?!?

"Well I am Pansey Parkinson!" The pug faced girl said, glaring at Nia with contempt.

"Well, I suppose we best be getting to school, Jojo and I had our keys mailed to us. How far did you have to travel to get here? I know Jojo had to fly from CA."

"We had to fly from Brittan, in my father's _private _jet," Draco said smugly.

"Well, he obviously has cash, good for him." Jojo said.

"We flew on the international airlines, they were quite nice." Hermione answered, looking around for the school.

"My family rented a beach house. It is a thirty minute drive from here."

"Lucky duck," Jojo grumbled, "How are y'all likin' Texas so far?"

Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Pansey were a bit confused as to what some of the language the two girls had used.

Everyone's POV: 'I hope the whole year _won't _be like this all year.'


End file.
